The Daughter
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" The seven year old greeted Doflamingo and Law, interrupting their battle. "I'm Donquixote Trafalgar Roca and I'm your daughter from the future!" [Not Fem Law] [Not MPreg] [Slight DofLaw] [Crack-fic]


**The Daughter**

 **Title:** The Daughter  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Fandom:** One Piece  
 **Summary:** "Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" The seven year old greeted Doflamingo and Law, interrupting their battle. "I'm Donquixote Trafalgar Roca and I'm your daughter from the future!" [Not Fem Law] [Not MPreg] [Slight DofLaw] [Crack-fic]

* * *

"Hi Mommy! Hi Daddy!" The seven year old girl greeted Doflamingo and Law, stopping them from fighting on Green Bit. "I'm Donquixote Trafalgar Roca and I'm your daughter from the future!"

She was met with silence from Law, Doflamingo, Caesar, and the Marines. A few seconds later, Fujitora spoke up. "Excuse me little girl, did you just say you were Doflamingo and Law's daughter?"

"Uh-huh!" She nodded.

"From the future?"

"Yep!" She nodded once more.

"Who's the mother?" Doflamingo asked.

Roca pointed to Doflamingo. "Daddy," She then pointed to Law. "Mommy,"

Law's expression became one that showed he was horrified at the revelation. " _What!?_ "

This caused Doflamingo to break into laughter. "Fufufu! Seems like you're a mother now, Law! And I'm the father! To think that Emporio Ivankov got to you!"

"No," Roca shook her head. "Mommy never gave birth to me,"

"Huh?" This drew confusion to everyone.

"Doctor Vegetable Punch created me!" Roca explained. "He used Mommy's DNA as the base and added Daddy's to it!"

"Your one of Vegapunk's clone experiment!?" Caesar exclaimed.

"Uh-huh!" Roca nodded. She set up a Visual Den-Den Mushi and dialed a number. "Mommy? Daddy?"

 _Doflamingo sat in a chair, facing the camera. "Hi Roca!"_

 _Law was in Doflamingo's lap with a scared expression, clutching to the larger male tightly. "How are you doing, Roca?"_

"Why are you sitting on Doflamingo's lap!?" Law demanded.

"You're all over me!" Doflamingo laughed. "I knew I was irresistible!"

" _The floor is covered in bread, umeboshi, and bread with umeboshi baked into it!" Law screamed._

 _"Law you're going to hyperventilate again," Doflamingo looked to the Op-Op Fruit user._

 _"THE DEMONS HAVE US SURROUNDED!" Law panicked._

 _Doflamingo took off his coat and handed it to Law. "Wear this,"_

 _Law wrapped himself into a cocoon. "Fluffy!"_

"What the hell is going on!?" Law demanded.

Meanwhile, Doflamingo was laughing his ass off. "Law's afraid of bread and umeboshi!"

"Shut up! It's not funny!" Law shouted.

"Mommy, Daddy, tell them how I was made!" Roca requested.

 _"When a mommy and a daddy loves each other—" Doflamingo began._

 _"WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!" Law snapped._

 _"Actually we did when we were both drunk that one time—"_

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _"Okay, okay," Doflamingo ruffled Law's hair. "Vegapunk for some reason created a clone of us. When we asked why he mixed our DNA to create Roca, he said he shipped us together,"_

 _"I have no attraction to this guy!" Law pointed to Doflamingo. "None! Nada!"_

 _"Not sure what gave off the vibes that we were attracted to each other but Roca was already made so we agreed to take care of her," Doflamingo continued. "She's a wonderful daughter,"_

 _"I still don't get why_ I'm _the mother," Law pouted._

 _"Just go with it," Doflamingo patted Law's head._

"Vegapunk created a living clone that actually has a personality!?" Caesar exclaimed once more. "I thought he could only create Germa clones like that Vinsmoke Judge!"

"I love you Mommy and Daddy!" Roca hugged both Law and Doflamingo as best as she could with her small arms.

"Love ya too sweetheart," Doflamingo hugged her back. He nudged Law. "Ahem,"

"Why did you travel to the past?" Law asked.

"I was messing in Vegetable Punch's lab and accidentally got sent here," Roca said with a sad look. "But Mommy and Daddy are here too so Roca is happy!"

"Congratulations on your marriage!" Fujitora said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! WE'RE NOT MARRIED!"

Out of nowhere, there was a loud thud. Corazon got up and dusted himself. A pair of feathery wings was sprouted from his back. "I'M AN UNCLE!?"

"CORA-SAN!?" Law exclaimed. "HOW ARE YOU ALIVE!?"

"I fell off a cloud," He informed casually. "So…I'M AN UNCLE!?"

* * *

 **And that's how the meeting with their future daughter went for Law and Doflamingo.**


End file.
